


Acquisition

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Kevin, Native American Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own imagining of what happened when Strexcorp came to Desert Bluffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquisition

"Attention citizens of Desert Bluffs! I am still here and I will not stop the fight for our home! I am speaking to you through my cell phone at the moment while escaping from those eyeless… freaks!" Kevin hissed out this last word, looking over his shoulder to gauge the distance between himself and his pursuers.

They should have seen the warning signs. They should have known that Strexcorp was not some harmless company with a simple sun god! Those yellow helicopters always flying over them, watching them and waiting for their chance to strike!

Kevin cursed to himself, one arm moving swiftly, constantly rolling the wheels of his chair, his loose hair flying behind him. The soldiers has stormed the radio station, slaughtering or subduing anyone they came across. Kevin smashed his metal cane over a soldier’s skull and leapt into his wheelchair, refusing to give in to them.

He was racing through the halls of the station, reporting everything to the people of Desert Bluffs. He didn’t know what was happening out there but he prayed that there was at least a few free citizens, fighting for their home against all odds.

"We cannot let them win, Desert Bluffs! We won’t let their so-called Smiling God turn us into slaves!" he shouted into his phone.

He hissed when he came to a sudden stop in the hall. There was nowhere else he could go except for down a flight of stairs. He turned his chair to try and go back but saw one of the eyeless soldiers not too far away.

"Damn…" Kevin muttered. "People of Desert Bluffs! Do not lose hope if you do not hear my voice! We must all fight for our freedom! Fight, Desert Bluffs! Fight!"

With this final statement, Kevin dropped his phone to the ground, gripping both wheels, his knuckles white. “Come and get me!” He screamed.

The Strexcorp soldiers were almost upon him when he suddenly rolled his chair backwards. He went sailing back, his chair and body rolling down the stairs. All he could do was pray that he would make it, curling up into a tight ball.

He was still in a tight ball when he hit the floor, his body throbbing. He tried to push himself up with the palms of his hands, hissing as he heard soldiers thundering down the stairs towards him. “Don’t touch me!” Kevin shouted.

"Hold him still," someone commanded.

Kevin grunted and struggled as his arms were grabbed and twisted behind his back. A gloved hand pressed against his temple, forcing him to keep his head down as a grim faced man and overly stiff looking man approached and looked down at him.

"Cut his hair; we need him to look professional," Daniel snapped.

"Grr fuck you!" Kevin snarled, kicking out as he felt them grabbing his hair, cutting it short with scissors. "Get off of me!" he screamed.

"You don’t look very happy. Don’t worry about that. We’ll help you see the truth and smile wider than anyone else."

He was yanked onto his feet, unable to stop the pained scream that ripped from his bleeding lips.

"And you won’t have to worry about those legs either," Daniel snorted, gesturing for him to be removed.

"You won’t win! Desert Bluffs isn’t going to give up so easily!" Kevin screamed, struggling and thrashing around.

Daniel just smiled, a thin line of oil spilling from the corner of his mouth. “We already have.”


End file.
